The present invention relates to a magnet component for attachment to a shaft.
EP 1,498,911 A1 has disclosed an annular magnet for attachment to an armature shaft, which is part of an electromotive actuator unit. The annular magnet is supported in a rotationally fixed fashion on the armature shaft and, together with a sensor, performs the function of a position detection device in which as the armature shaft rotates, the associated sensor registers a magnetic field change induced by the annular magnet, thus making it possible to determine how far the armature shaft has rotated. For attachment to the armature shaft, the annular magnet has a central opening with which the magnet is slid onto the shaft. Radial projections are formed onto the inner surface of the opening and secure an elastic clamping element that serves to affix the annular magnet onto the shaft.
The annular magnet is manufactured using the plastic injection molding method; uniformly distributed magnetizable particles are added into the plastic compound and after execution of the injection molding, can be magnetized with the aid of an impressing magnet in accordance with a predetermined pattern.